


Ex in Sex [Swaggersouls x Fem!Reader]

by TimSuttonsCrackPipe



Category: Misfits, Youtubers
Genre: Angst?, Cross-Post, F/M, First Person, Mask kink?, Masterbating kinda, Oneshot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, misfits - Freeform, no beta we die like men, the mask stays on during sex, wrote on impulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimSuttonsCrackPipe/pseuds/TimSuttonsCrackPipe
Summary: I decided to write this out of nowhere and just for fun. If Swagger asks that I take this down or he states that he's uncomfortable with this type of work, I'll take it down ASAP.Also, I won't be calling him his real name in this, because it makes me feel weird. Sorry.[Cross-posted on Wattpad @TimSuttonsCrackPipe]
Relationships: Swaggersouls/Fem!Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Ex in Sex [Swaggersouls x Fem!Reader]

I hooked my leg over Swagger’s lap, pushing myself flush against his chest. He wrapped his hands around my waist, grinding me up against the tent already pitching in his pants. My eyes fluttered shut when he lifted his mask up and I leaned in closer to capture his mouth with mine. Our lips molded together perfectly, just like they had when we first met each other.

This was only for closure though. One last time before we officially broke off. It was for good reason; we simply weren’t able to deal with the pressure of being two faceless Youtubers in a secret relationship together. While it may not seem that bad, it can put some serious pressure on someone’s mental state, having to keep it private due to the fans that were a little too invested in us.

I personally didn’t care about the fans knowing, but Swagger did, and I wanted to respect that. He deserves his right to privacy and comfort.

My hands snaked around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss and ignoring the ache in my heart knowing we’d only be friends after this. I could hear Swagger’s breath get heavier as his tongue swiped over my bottom lip, asking for access; I granted it to him gladly, moaning quietly at the feeling of our tongues swirling together.

Without breaking the kiss, I tugged at his jeans to ask for permission. He made a noise of agreement, allowing me to fiddle with the buckle of his belt until I successfully shimmied his jeans from around his hips.

Before continuing, we finally released from the make out due to lack of air. I just barely noticed the string of saliva between us break when Swagger pulled his mask back down over his mouth. We both took in deep breaths, our lungs begging for more oxygen.

Once I’d caught my breath, my hand gently ghosted over Swaggers chest and stomach teasingly. I reached down fully and snickered as he tensed up slightly when I began palming his hard-on. Adding the slightest of pressure to my hand movements, I watched his head roll back blissfully. Reaching down my own body with my free hand, my fingers slid past the elastic of my waistband; I shivered at the feeling of my fingers teasing my entrance, before pushing one, then two fingers inside my heat.

Swagger could feel my legs wobble against him, making him look forward at me. My face heated at the feeling of his eyes dragging down my body all the way to my covered hand. I could just sense the smug grin on his face from here. His words made my spit catch in my throat.

“Shit… That’s really hot.” His voice was low and grumbly, yet his accent was still clearly audible, It made the already simmering heat in my pants grow hotter.

He pulled the fingers from my slick, and I unintentionally moaned at the sight of him pressing his tongue against them to clean them. His mouth released me with a wet ‘pop’ noise. I nodded quickly when he looked at me expectantly, and I was brimming with excitement when he pulled his boxers down off his hips, releasing his cock that was already rock hard and dripping with pre-cum.

“Protection?” He asked, looking down.

“Pill.” I confirmed.

I stripped myself of my pants with some struggle, afterwards feeling the masked man below me move one hand to my thigh; he lowered me down onto his cock slowly, letting out a breathy and guttural moan. I could feel him twitch inside me as I sat there adjusting to his size. Our foreheads pressed together as Swagger began to grind his hips against me.

Deciding to take some of the lead, I raised myself slightly and brought myself back down fast to test the waters. He seemed to get the idea of what I was doing, not trying to stop me or slow me down. I raised my hips higher this time and brought them down even faster, and he definitely liked it this time. His hands flew to my ass and gripped hard, bouncing me on his cock.

Desperate moans from the both of us filled the currently empty Misfits HQ. We had begun holding each other like if we were to let go, we’d turn to dust then and there. I was gripping his shoulders and he was wrapped around the small of my back.

Sweat coated our bodies, our pants were heavy. Swagger’s thrusts dissolved into sporadic bucking of his hips; jumbled sentences fell from his lips. My body quivered on top of him, the knot in my stomach tightening and my head feeling light.

It felt like fireworks exploding when I finally came, my body spasming and a moan spilled from me when my body went limp. Swagger held my weight, his hips sputtering before he came as well. He pulled me against his body once more, hugging me close.

We would clean up the mess before the other misfits came home, but for now, we were going to enjoy each other’s company for the littlest bit longer.


End file.
